darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
640
Chris cuts short a date with Carolyn to go back to his room where he turns into a werewolf and later attacks a waitress at the Blue Whale. Synopsis : A little girl spends her first night in the great house of Collinwood, a night of strange, weird discoveries. For she finds an ancient telephone, its wires hanging loose. But when she picks up the receiver, she hears a faint voice from the past, a voice which orders her to come to him. She knows not why. David and Amy hold a seance to contact Quentin, however they don't reach him. Chris comes to see Amy to tell her he will not be able to take care of her. Carolyn steps in and volunteers to keep Amy at Collinwood. Carolyn and Chris have a drink at the Blue Whale where Chris sees the mark of the pentagram on the waitress. Later a werewolf breaks into the Blue Whale and kills the waitress. Memorable quotes : David: (about the seance) I've done this lots of times. ---- : Carolyn: You haven't changed. : Chris: Haven't I? Dramatis personae * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Betsy Durkin as Victoria Winters * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunt Coordinator) * Carol Ann Lewis as Barmaid Background information and notes Production * First appearance of a werewolf in full makeup. * Alex Stevens is uncredited for his role as the werewolf, but is instead credited for stunts in the middle of the cast list. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * A red upside down pentacle appears over the the barmaid's face when Chris looks at her to pay his check. This is a sign of satanic ritual, as in the practice of , the pentacle is right side up. Though it is unclear if the writers knew of the significance or difference between an upside down pentacle and one that is right side up. This is also a reference to the 1941 Universal Monster film The Wolfman, in which a pentacle appears on next destined victim of the werewolf. * It's been a long time since Carolyn last met Chris. * Chris Jennings meets Victoria Winters for the first time. * The current season is winter. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost talks to Amy on an old telephone. David and Amy hold a seance to contact Quentin. * TIMELINE: 5pm: Carolyn and Chris at the Blue Whale. Day 252 begins, and will end in 643. 1am: Chris attacks the Blue Whale waitress. Bloopers and continuity errors * David says, "I know what we can do," and Denise Nickerson sensing a long pause, asks, "What?" After another long pause, David Henesy delivers the line. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen over Carolyn's head as Victoria takes Chris upstairs to see Amy. * David Henesy flubs when he says "Don't feel too bad, Amy. I don't like to feel my -- I don't like to see my relatives." He flubs again when he says, "..you'd be... you'd like..." * When the door to Amy's room mysteriously opens during the seance, a black figure is seen standing some distance from the door, making it seem as if the door opened itself. Of course we immediately learn this is Victoria. But if she was the figure standing away back from the door, how did the door open? * Chris comes to Amy's room at Collinwood to take her back to Windcliff, and Victoria and David leave the room. When Chris starts to talk to Amy while he's holding her hands, he clearly forgets his line. He moves her over slightly past the bed and looks up, clearly trying to see the teleprompter for his next line. * When Amy runs to Chris when he enters her room at Collinwood, he picks her up in his arms. He accidentally hikes her dress up a bit, and you can see her underwear. * The clock at the Blue Whale says 1:00 while Carolyn and Chris are there, and Carolyn notes that it's getting dark early. The clock is set for the later scene, when the Barmaid is closing up. * When Chris notices it is getting dark outside, he looks at his wrist as if to be looking at a wristwatch. He doesn't appear to be wearing a watch, however. * Chris goes back to the Collinsport Inn, to the same room he slaughtered the clerk in. It would appear that Housekeeping has cleaned the room and returned it to the disused state it was in previously. There are no bloodstains, and no sign of the remains of the clerk. (Possibly Chris covered up all the evidence.) * Someone is talking in the background as Chris is chaining himself to the radiator (it sounds like they're saying, "Hey, wait a minute"). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 640 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 640 - Bad Wolf The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 640 Gallery ( }}) 640s.jpg|At the Blue Whale 640t.jpg|Full Moon 640w.jpg|Werewolf Attack Category:Dark Shadows episodes